mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Warcraft III Battle
| image = File:Warcraft3.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = SparrowHawk | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 02.08.2010 | winningfaction = Humans & Orcs | roster =1) Framm18 2) Filly678 3) JarZe (Limey) 4) Hirkala 5) Izzy 6) GMaster479 7) Lionheart87 8) yuiop 9) Glycereine 10) onetruth 11) Phaze (golfjunkie) 12) eli | first = Framm18 | last = 8) yuiop 12) eli | mvp = - |awards = Best Mafia Game Brando 2010 }} Warcraft III Battle was a game designed and hosted by SparrowHawk based on the popular game Warcraft III. It has won the Best Mafia Game Brando 2010. It began on August 2nd, 2010 and ended in a shared Human & Orc win in N7 (August 17th, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a 4 Faction Mafia with a lot of special tweaks and twists: *It featured voting sequences during the day *Each player had a lot of abilities to choice from each night. Some abilities were passive, others were some ODTG. *There was no BTSC involved. *There were several abilities targeting roster positions (including dead players) instead of player names. Rules *'Burned': Any visiting action against a Burned player is considered an "attack" on that player and they will die if they are not somehow protected. The player who caused the Burn cannot be the cause of death as well. Two actions against that player are treated as two separate attacks. *'Blocking': It is as if the blocked player took no action that night. If two players target each other for a block, it is as if neither acted, even if one had other actions in addition to the block. If an ability is blocked for a specific player, it still active for other players. For example, if the Orc Blademaster is targeted by Blizzard while he is Wind Walking, Blizzard has no effect on the Blademaster, but still affects the other targets. *Attacker: The source of any killing action (even one caused by Burn's effect). *Phase: One Night or one Day. *Period/Cycle: Two consecutive phases (usually numerically connected). *ODTG: Once During the Game: An ability that can only be used once. It can never be used with another ability (even with the effects of Brilliance Aura). *BTSC: Behind the Scenes Contact: Any communication that takes place outside of the main game thread. *Consecutive roster positions: Dead players are counted as occupying roster positions and the roster is considered to loop around at the edge, so locations 1 and 12 are consecutive. *'Night actions:' You pick one action from your list each night, unless you have an ability that says otherwise. And keep in mind, if you have an ability that says, "Up to X" roster positions, you can choose to select fewer than X positions if you like, but they still have to be adjacent. *'Order of abilities:' Unescapable Actions > Evade > Unblockable Actions > Block > Move Actions > Regular Actions. Everything in the same category happens more or less at the same time. Role Description Human Alliance: A resilient group of heroes. They don't have resources for information-gathering, but they are difficult to kill and can have some powerful coordinated abilities if they can find each other and figure out what the others are doing. Paladin *(Passive) His Divine Armor protects him from being Burned. *(Visit) As the protector of the divine, he can use his Holy Light to protect a player from death each night (cannot target himself). If he targets an Undead player, instead of protecting the player, it will Burn her/him. *He can cast Devotion Aura on up to three consecutive roster locations, granting Divine Armor to all of those players. *ODTG, he can cast Resurrection. He and all Humans are protected from death that night. Overrides unblockable kills. Archmage *Can summon a Water Elemental to die in his stead if he is targeted for death (attacker will be informed he was blocked). *He can cast Brilliance Aura on up to three consecutive roster positions. Players will be able to use two actions on the following night (could be two of the same ability, with some restrictions). If a player has used a ODTG ability, the player can choose to refresh that ability, allowing it to be used again instead of granting two abilities. This can only refresh ODTG abilities once and it doesn't have to be used the next night once refreshed. *(Visit) He can summon a terrible Blizzard on one player to Burn her/him. *ODTG, he can cast Mass Teleport to rearrange the roster however he wants. This takes effect after Animate Dead, but before any other actions. Mountain King *(Passive) He doesn't take kindly to visitors. If he is attacked, he will Bash them on the head with his Storm Hammer. If the attacker is targeted by any player on the same night, the attacker becomes blocked. *(Visit) Being a Dwarf Lord, subtly is not his way. He can stun a player with a mighty Thunder Clap and block the player from acting. *He can sling a Storm Bolt from his hammer at one target, Burning the player. *(Visit) ODTG, he can summon the power of the Dwarven gods to become a powerful Avatar. He cannot be blocked or Burned and he can block and kill one player. This kill is unblockable. Undead Scourge: The Undead depend on quickly killing the other sides, as this increases their power and ability to manipulate the field of battle. Death Knight *(Visit) Can cast Death Coil on a player each night (cannot target himself). If he targets a fellow Undead, the player will be protected from harm. Otherwise, it will override any blocked kill attempt on the target, allowing the kill to go through anyway. The victim was slated for death and Death is not to be thwarted... :ninja: *(Visit) Can grant Unholy Aura to a player, granting the player additional speed to avoid death from one target. The affected player will still be killed if targeted for death from multiple players at once. *Can create a Death Pact with one player. If the Death Knight dies that night, the targeted player dies as well. Nothing can save a player from Death Pact (ie. Holy Light). He can choose to keep the pact each night and it will remain in effect as long as he takes no other action. Players are not informed if they are subjected to a Death Pact. For example, the DK targets the Demon Hunter on N1. It succeeds. He chooses to maintain the pact on N2. Even if the DH uses Evasion on N2, since the pact was established on N1, it remains in effect. *ODTG, he can Animate Dead. He can change the locations of all of the dead players on the roster. All living players remain in the same relative positions. Animate Dead takes effect before all other actions (other than blocks). Lich *(Visit) Can cast Frost Nova on a player, Burning the target. *(Visit) He can cast Frost Armor on a player to prevent the player from being Burned for the rest of the night. *He can consume a minion using Dark Ritual to grant him two actions the following night, or to expand the range of Frost Nova or Frost Armor to three consecutive roster positions the following night. However, each FN or FA still counts as a visit (ie. he is still affected by Immolation). *ODTG, he can cast Death and Decay on a roster position. The main target is killed, while the two positions on either side are Burned (total of five targets). Dreadlord *(Passive) Possesses a Vampiric Aura. Any night he is acting (ie. takes an action and isn't blocked), if he is attacked, he will sap energy from his target, making the player Burned for the rest of the night. This will protect him from a single attack, though a second attack on the same night will kill him. *(Visit) Can put a player to sleep each night, making the player unable to act. *He can summon a Carrion Swarm to create a stench around one player. All other players visiting that player will be blocked from acting on the targeted player. *ODTG, he can summon an Infernal to fall from the sky to block and kill his target. The kill is unblockable. The players on the roster to either side of the targeted player are also blocked. Orc Horde: The Horde has a variety of methods to kill their opponents with some capacity for identifying allies and enemies. If they can coordinate their attacks, they can become a potent killing force. Far Seer *(Visit) Can use his Far Sight to spy the faction of one player. *He can use his Chain Lightning to Burn one player. If the player is not killed, the lightning hits the player one position above him on the roster, Burning them. If that player does not die, it Burns the player two positions above him. The chaining continues, increasing one distance between chains, until the current target dies, it targets a dead player, it targets the Far Seer, the chain becomes a loop, or the current target cannot be Burned. *(Visit) He can summon Feral Wolves to aid up to two other players. If he targets two different players, the targeted player's actions block in addition to their other effects. If he targets one player, the targeted player's actions become killing actions in addition to their other effects. *ODTG, he can summon a mighty Earthquake to block up to five consecutive roster positions from acting. Blademaster *(Passive) Due to the BM's talent with a sword he possesses a Critical Strike, making any killing action he takes unblockable. *Uses his Wind Walk ability to avoid detection. He becomes invisible for the night and all actions against him will be blocked. Cannot WW two nights in a row. *He can summon a Mirror Image to help him. He can choose to take no action other than summoning it to increase the number of MIs on stand-by or use them during that cycle. He can accumulate a total of three MIs to act on his behalf. Brilliance Aura and like effects will increase his MI count by one the night after they are used, though he cannot gain more than three. He can use one Mirror Image to distract a player, blocking the player from acting. With two MIs, they block and Burn the player and with three MIs, they block and kill the player. *(Visit x3) ODTG, he can swirl around the roster in a furious Bladestorm, wildly swinging his sword. He can target any three players, Burning them. (Keep in mind that Critical Strike affects all of his targets.) Tauren Chieftain *(Passive) ODTG, if targeted for death, his spirit will Reincarnate and he will not die (Reincarnation overrides Death Pact since he technically does "die," but then immediately returns to life). He will be able to use all of his other abilities on the following night and cannot be blocked that night. *(Visit) He can stun a player with his War Stomp, blocking them from acting. He can cast a Shockwave on up to three consecutive roster positions, Burning the targets. *(Visit) He can cast Endurance Aura on on player, causing the actions of that player to be a killing action in addition to any other effects. Night Elf Sentinels: The Night Elves have powerful heroes who can coordinate better than some of the other sides. However, they can also cause each other grief since the Demon Hunter is estranged from the other two. Priestess of the Moon *(Passive) She defends herself with Searing Arrows. If attacked, she will shoot at her attacker. If the attacker is visited by another player, he is Burned. He is Burned as a consequence of being visited by the player, so he will not die unless a second player also visits him that night. *(Visit) Able to use her Owl Scout to watch one player. She is informed who visited that player and the player(s) visited by that player. *She can cast Truesight Aura on up to three consecutive roster positions. Any killing actions taken by those players cannot be blocked. *ODTG, she can cast Starfall on five consecutive roster positions. The center position is killed, while the others are Burned. *Due to her deep connection to the Keeper of the Grove, if she targets him in any way, she is informed of his identity and any negative action she would take against him is blocked (ie. if the action would cause Burn or kill him). He is informed of her identity. No BTSC is established. Keeper of the Grove *(Visit) Able to block one player each night with his Entangling Roots. *(Visit) He can summon a Treant for protection using his Force of Nature: **Can send it to protect a player from harm each night (can target himself). **Alternately, he can send it to augment a player's action, overriding a blocked kill attempt. *He can cast Thorn Aura on up to three consecutive roster positions. This will cause any players who visit those positions to become Burned. *ODTG, he can cast Tranquility to protect up to five consecutive roster positions from harm. *Due to his deep connection to the Priestess of the Moon, if he targets her in any way, he learns her identity. Any negative action he would take against her is blocked (ie. if the action would cause Burn or kill her). She is also informed of his identity. No BTSC is established. Demon Hunter *(Passive) Immolation wreaths the DH in fire. Any player who visits the DH becomes Burned for the rest of the night. The player targeted by Mana Burn will not die if affected by Immolation on the same night. *(Visit) Can Mana Burn a victim each night, causing them to become Burned for the rest of the night. *Can use his Evasion to avoid all actions against him for a night (all actors appear blocked). Cannot Evade two nights in a row. Evasion negates the effects of Immolation. *(Visit) ODTG, he can go through a Metamorphosis to gain a powerful Demon Form. He cannot be blocked or Burned and he can kill one target. The kill is unblockable. *Due to the lingering animosity of the PotM and the KotG toward the DH, any action taken against him by either of them causes him to be Burned for the rest of the night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Orcs *'Hirkala' - Far Seer *'Glycereine' – Blademaster *'eli' - Tauren Chieftain Humans *'Izzy' – Paladin *'Lionheart' - Archmage *'yuiop' - Mountain King MVP: None (host's decision) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Framm18 - Lich - Killed N1 #Filly678 - Dreadlord - Killed N6 #Limey/JarZe - Priestess of the Moon - Killed N6 #Hirkala - Far Seer - Killed N7 #Izzy – Paladin - Killed N3 #GMaster479 - Demon Hunter - Killed D4 #Lionheart - Archmage - Killed N4 #yuiop - Mountain King #Glycereine – Blademaster - Killed N3 #onetruth - Keeper of the Grove - Killed D6 #Phaze – Death Knight - Killed N3 #eli - Tauren Chieftain Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5 Category:HybridGames